


For Seeking Heat

by super_vanilla



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beta characters, Edgy, alternative universe, grindhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_vanilla/pseuds/super_vanilla
Summary: Gus goes for a ride with the betas, it doesn't end well (for him)
Kudos: 10





	For Seeking Heat

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to /trash/

A dilapidated '68 Charger sped across the desert plains, colored dark orange by the sunset, the mighty roaring engine raised waves of dust and sand, spreading vibrations through the cabin down to its seats stained with dry gasoline, clotted blood and cigarette burns. The car's interior was rusty and dirty, the engine noise fused in cacophony with heavy metal music blasting through an old car stereo.

On the backseat sat Gus, his wrists were tied together with a vine, Willow sat next to him with her hand on his shoulder, pressing him firmly into the seat, grinning deviously. Luz manned the wheel, Amity rode shotgun.  
"W-where are we going, girls?" — Gus shouted his question through the racket.  
"Today is your lucky day, champ, you are going to be officially initiated into the bad girl coven!" Willow snarkily replied.

A couple of minutes later the car stopped. Luz faced the girls and said, "I'll keep the lights on, get him a few meters in front of the car, I'll go get my baseball bat." Hearing those words sent a shock through Gus's brain. "Th-the baseball bat!"  
Amity and Willow dragged Gus some distance in front of the headlights. Willow summoned a vine around Gus's legs to fixate him in kneeling position. Bright beams burned his retinas. He couldn't see the girls' cruel smiles as they anticipated the fun, but the sound of the bat scraping the ground left no doubts about what's to come.  
Luz approached Gus and stroked his chin gently: "ready to make the head dive into the horizon, sweetie buns?" Luz lift the bat, ready to make a swing. "Home..."  
"Luz, I beg-"  
"RUN!!"

A juicy thwack sent Gus's head flying off his neck far into the air, causing the girls behind luz to burst into laughter hysterically. With a sigh of satisfaction, Luz watched Gus's body go limp as a stream of blood pouring from the neck painted the sand red. A minute later, after the girls regained their senses, Amity spoke. "Well, that was fun. Who should we do next?"  
Willow pondered for a second. "Maybe Boscha?"  
"The fat bitch won't even fit in the trunk!" Luz snickered. "Maybe King?"  
"Maybe."  
The sun has completely sunk into the sky and the night hung a canopy of blue across the landscape. A slight chilly wind caressed the girls' faces as they approached the car, getting ready for the drive back home.


End file.
